dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Minor families
Human families Bardalacki family The Bardalacki family includes two siblings: *'Cindy Bardalacki', the sister *'Greg Bardalacki', the brother Cindy Bardalacki = Greg Bardalacki Beckitt family The Beckitt family was a family in Chicago associated to John Marcone. Its members are: *'Amanda Beckitt' was shot during a shooting in which John Marcone was involved, and has been in a coma ever since. *'Greg Beckitt' died in prison, killed by a vagrant bullet.White Night, ch. 16 *Unaware that her daughter is still alive, Helen Beckitt works for Marcone.Small Favor, ch. 11 Greg Beckitt Helen Beckitt | Amanda Beckitt Borden family The Borden family is currently composed by *'William Borden', the leader of the Alphas *'Georgia Borden', an Alpha and his wife *Unborn child William Borden Georgia Borden | Unborn child Braddock family The Bardalacki family includes two siblings: *'Elizabeth Braddock', the sister *'Roger Braddock', the brother Elizabeth Braddock = Roger Braddock Genosa family The Genosa family is currently composed by *'Arturo Genosa', a film producer *'Trixie Vixen', a porn actress Genosa was previously married to: *Madge Shelly, a porn actress *Lucille Delarossa, a porn actress Arturo Genosa Trixie Vixen (Madge Shelly div./Lucille Delarossa div.) Hagglethorn family The Hagglethorn family is currently composed by *'Benson Hagglethorn', an abusive drunk alive a century ago *'Agatha Hagglethorn', his wife *Unnamed daughter Benson Hagglethorn Agatha Hagglethorn | Unnamed daughter Malone family The Beckitt family was a family in Chicago associated to John Marcone. Its members are: *Micky Malone, Special Investigations detective *Sonia Malone, his wife *Detective Malone, his nephew, Chicago Police Department's Organized Chrime division detective Micky Malone Sonia Malone Detective Malone Marion family Two members of the Marion family are: *'Senator Marion', mother *'Michelle Marion', daughter Senator Marion | Michelle Marion Pounder family The Pounder family includes three members: *'Dr. Helena Pounder', archeologist; *'Strength of a River in His Shoulders', Sasquatch; *'Irwin Pounder', their son. Dr. Helena Pounder = Strength of a River in His Shoulders | Irwin Pounder Spunkelcrief family The Spunkelcrief family is currently composed by *Mr. Spunkelcrief, Mrs. Spunkelcrief's husband *'Mrs. Spunkelcrief', Harry Dresden's landlady Mr. Spunkelcrief Mrs. Spunkelcrief Talbot family The Talbot family was a family residing in Boone Mill, subject to a curse decimating its members. Its known members are: *Major Archibald Talbot, a military officer; *Mildred Talbot-Denning, one of Archibald's six children *Mildred's youngest son, later subsituted by a non-human *two other grandchildren of Archibald, one of which developed an aversion to light, the other dead in a mysterious car accident *Carl Talbot *Sarah Talbot *Joseph Talbot *Alex Talbot *Maddie Talbot *Ella Talbot *T.J. Talbot Archibald Talbot | Mildred Talbot-Denning | ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- | | | | | | | Carl Talbot Sarah Patterson-Talbot Joseph Talbot Alex Talbot Maddie Talbot Ella Talbot T.J. Talbot Trailman family The Trailman family includes two siblings: *'Terry Trailman', the brother *'Tina Trailman', the sister Terry Trailman = Tina Trailman Vargassi family The Vargassi family was an organized crime family in Chicago. Its know members are: *'Marco Vargassi', boss of his family before John Marcone taking over the crime in Chicago; *'Tony Vargassi', his father. ... | Tony Vargassi ??? | Marco Vargassi Willoughby family The Willoughby family is currently composed by: *Mr. Willoughby, the husband *Mrs. Willoughby, the wife Mr. Willoughby Mrs. Willoughby Yardly family The Yardly family is a family located in Peculiar. Its know members are: *'Megan Yardly', a practitioner and a mother of three *'Minor humans#Yardly, Benjamin#Benjamin Yardly', her brother *Kat Yardly, her eldest daughter *Joey Yardly, her middle son *Tamara Yardly, her youngest daughter. ... | ----------------------- | | Megan Yardly Benjamin Yardly | --------------- | | | Kat Yardly Joey Yardly Tamara Yardly Yoshimo family The three most important members of the Yoshimo family are: *'Shiro Yoshimo', Knight of the Cross *Yuki Yoshimo, Warden *Shō Tai, last king of Okinawa,Ryukyu Kingdom - wikipedia and their common ancestor No family tree is provided as the exact relationship among them is not known. White Court families Barrowill family Two members of the Barrowill family are: *'Charles Barrowill', father *'Connie Barrowill', daughter Charles Barrowill | Connie Barrowill House Malvora House Malvora is a White Court vampires family. Its known members are: *'Lady Cesarina Malvora', head of the family *'Vittorio Malvora', her son ... | Lady Cesarina Malvora ??? | Vittorio Malvora Red Court families Batiste family The Batiste family includes two members: *'Esteban Batiste', Red Court vampire *'Esmerelda Batiste', Red Court vampire, his wife Esteban Batiste = Esmerelda Batiste Hamilton family The Hamilton family includes two siblings: *'Kelly Hamilton', the sister *'Kyle Hamilton', the brother Kelly Hamilton = Kyle Hamilton Notes References